


《岁岁长相见·中》

by Huahua_songginioo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huahua_songginioo/pseuds/Huahua_songginioo





	《岁岁长相见·中》

（十二）

硕大的天子殿，又回归到以往的安静。坐在座椅里看着折子的洪天逸，眼神却总不自觉往前方的三级台阶飘去。平倒是很平，就是不知道这阴冷的石砖坐在上头会不会凉。

“ 青老。” 洪天逸冲着门口唤了一声。

“ 怎么了大人？” 青老手持着一本新折子疾步走进殿内。

“ 这金边软垫可还有多？” 洪天逸指了指自己正坐着的软垫。

“ 有的。”

“ 拿一个给我吧 。”

“ 大人，可是坐着不舒服？” 青老看着洪天逸的表情，也不像是嫌硌的模样。

洪天逸倒也不过多解释，“ 我自有他用。”

“ 好，那我现在就去。” 将折子放在桌子上的一堆折子旁后，青老转身就打算去拿。

“ 不急这一时，青老，你先陪我走走。”

也算是一道奇观，青老看着走在自己前头的洪天逸，谁能想到法力无边的阴律司大人此时正行走在酆都罗山的小径上，说是要亲自去看看山顶的美景，表示沿途的风景也不想错过，以致连云都不腾。可这到处光秃秃的一片，青老着实说不出哪里风景好看了。

好一会儿青老才跟在洪天逸身后爬上山顶，与其他地方完全不同的是，山顶处那一棵古槐枝繁叶茂，落下的树叶在地上形成一层厚厚的毯子，粗壮的树身，五人难以圈住。站在古树底下，自东向西看，一轮昏日挂在视线远处，酆都唯二的两处鲜色，这里便占上一种。

“ 以往，他也是站在此处吗？”

青老即刻便明白洪天逸口中提及的人，“ 也不是，公子哪能是久站之人。” 青老抬手指向头顶古槐伸出的一根粗壮的枝桠，“ 那里，公子一般都是靠在那里看的。”

洪天逸抬头，前方无遮挡一览无余，背后可靠宽厚的树干，拾几片古槐叶垫在底下，果然是个好地，“ 他倒是很会 ”。

青老也不急着附和，“ 来的次数多了，自然就会挑个好地方。”

“ 走吧。” 洪天逸点点头，转身便往山下走。

“ 大人，您这还要去哪呢？” 青老看着头也不回的洪天逸，提起衣袍急忙跟上。

还未完全靠近便已看到那一片鲜红似火海，洪天逸抬步踏进亭子内，倒也不拘束直接坐在亭内的椅子上，“ 这里坐着倒也不错 ”。

“ 不是的大人，公子来这可不是坐在亭子里边。” 青老一边将有些折痕的衣袍顺直，一边回嘴，“ 那里，奈何桥上，公子总爱坐在桥栏上。”

洪天逸看向不远处忘川河上的那座奈何桥，除开正忙着的孟婆，便只剩下过桥的幽魂，“ 他在那里做什么？”

又想起那个看起来任性的很的少年，青老忍俊不禁，“ 他呀，总爱去搭理那些不想喝汤的人，和人家说 ‘ 你怎么不喝呀，是不是有放不下的人呀，你喝吧喝吧，下次我碰到那个人我帮你告诉他你在下世等他 ’ 类似这样的话。”

“ 然后呢？” 洪天逸饶有兴致地看着青老。

“ 然后人家就会问他 ‘我为什么要相信你，你能不能行呀？’，公子就会指着站在旁边的孟婆说 ‘你觉得她厉害不厉害，你看她看到我的时候还给我鞠躬了’ ” 青老讲得愈发开心，“ 这些游魂看看孟婆再看看他，就把汤给喝了。”

“ 他真是，太坏了” ，踏上奈何桥的魂早已没有姓名，又谈何说遇见相熟之人。洪天逸再次看向奈何桥，仿佛桥上还坐着那个青碧色身影。

“ 不过明知等待不可能，才让人开开心心忘记罢了。” 青老却是比谁都明白那个少年的心意。

看起来任性，其实比谁都要来的善良。

（ 十三 ）

当人有了期望，等待的日子便开始变得漫长，现在，鬼神也不例外。

石桌上的沙钟每天被洪天逸把玩在手里，手边的折子反倒成了陪衬。青老走进天子殿时，今日的折子还未开始翻动，旁边还压着不少。

“ 大人，岭南地区前段时间有一封折子您看过了吗？”，青老直接上手将折子按照轻重缓急，时间先后分类归好。

“ 还没来得及。” 洪天逸也不在意，往旁边挪了挪给青老腾出点位置。

在堆着的折子里翻出一本已经有些旧的折子，青老递过去，“ 大人，事情不大，也不难办，但还是想让您再看一下。”

手中的沙钟终于落回到桌子上，洪天逸接过折子，仔细翻开。

岭南近日出现一怪事，村里有一妇人之夫惨死于家中，死因查为心碎胆裂，不仅于此，死者所在地被黑气笼罩，生人难以接近。修道之人闻名而来，方才破解此象。原为此妇人诞下一婴孩为女，夫婿不满，强杀于褓中。女婴集怨而生，化作怨灵先杀其父，后又作法圈地，不许旁人收尸。

未杀生渡之，已杀生捕之，倒也不是什么难办之事。只是这刚生婴孩原为这世间最为美好之事物，等待她的将是爱与光明，现在却因其父不得不堕入第十三层血池地狱洗刷罪孽。鬼差查看当地记事档案，此父生前本就作恶多端，为世人所不容，因坏事做多折了阳寿，本身气数即尽，却未料到被其亲女先动了手。

“ 大人，这恶人本就阳寿不长，只不过是提前了一些而已。” 青老终是有些不忍。

“ 嗯，我知道。” 洪天逸合上折子，“ 女婴直接超度轮回，至于她父亲，先去第十一层石压地狱。另外作恶多端，众人不喜，第十六层火山地狱也走一遭，轻重缓急你懂得。”

“ 嗯？大人？” 青老原本还想再多说两句，却不料洪天逸竟然真的开了恩。

“ 怎么？可有其他疑问？” 

“ 没有，只是觉得大人，和以前不太一样。”

洪天逸没有急着说话，重新拿起桌上的沙钟良久才开口：“ 只是觉得他在的话，应该也会这么做。” 

洪天逸有些疑惑，以往怎么不觉得这钟身内的黑砂落得如此之慢。

“ 大人。” 青老将视线转向存生柱方向，“ 您上次说的金边软枕，已经备好了。”

“ 好。”

（ 十四 ）

存生柱前几日便开始异动，柱身的黑气一缕一缕地被吸进经文内，洪天逸在此处守了两日，今日终于有了大动静。

完整的柱身已经完全显露出来，洪天逸盯着柱身的方向，存生柱三个烫金大字此时金光闪烁，正耀眼夺目。很快，一道身影便被金光送了出来，在看到光里那道青袍后，洪天逸走上前。

身影徐徐落进洪天逸的怀中，即使双目紧闭，洪天逸也只是静静站立等待着。卷翘的睫毛忽闪几下，洪天逸发现自己的脸庞落进了一双黑眸里，洪天逸嘴角向上弯起了一个幅度，“ 回来了 ？”

借着洪天逸的力气支撑站起身子，林乐杰握上那双宽厚的手掌，“ 回来了。”

反手将整个柔软的手掌包进手心里，洪天逸笑得愈发灿烂，“ 走吧，先陪我去看折子。”

“ 什么啊，我不在的时候你在干嘛？” 

洪天逸倒回的很是理所应当。

“ 等你 。”

天子殿内，洪天逸将林乐杰带到自己的桌子旁，此时的桌子左边被清了出来，一个金丝软枕代替了原本沙钟和折子的位置。

“ 这是什么？” 林乐杰指着与整个桌子格格不入的软枕。

“ 你总爱坐台阶上，地上凉。”

“ 不是 ”，林乐杰忍不住笑出声，“ 那放你座位旁边就好 。”

洪天逸一本正经，“ 这里比较宽敞，和我一起，挤。”

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 ” ，林乐杰清脆的笑声在整个天子殿内回荡，“ 没事，我不嫌弃。”

洪天逸仔细想了想，也好，这样还更近些。

于是青老每回进来 ，便是看见洪天逸端着本折子坐在椅子里，林乐杰躺在他身边，两只脚自洪天逸膝上穿过，在另一端相互交叉，脚尖轻点着空气。手上拿着的，正是洪天逸到处寻来的怪诞小说，时不时看到有趣处，就拍着洪天逸的手臂笑到前俯后仰。

也不是一直呆在天子殿，空闲的时候，两人也会一起出去走走。酆都罗山的古槐还是没变，只是树底下变成两个人。

洪天逸看看头顶上的枝桠，问到，“ 还上去吗？”

林乐杰摇摇头，“ 其实还有一个好地方，我连青老都没告诉。”

拉着洪天逸的手再往前走了走，山顶本就不大，年岁已旧的古树前边已经挨近陡峭的悬崖，但还稍稍有些距离，其中有一小处空地两侧被古槐的根茎环绕，以致刚刚好圈出一块空间。没有谁会无事爬上酆都罗山，就更不用说发现此处地方。

“ 来 ”，林乐杰先一步踏进去，往被古槐叶垫到松松软软的地上一坐，向洪天逸发出邀请。洪天逸长腿一迈，随着林乐杰就地而坐。

“ 怎么样，是不是很棒？” 林乐杰得意的向洪天逸炫耀着。

就着身子往背后的古槐树身一靠，洪天逸倒也颇为满意，“ 不错。”

“ 其实酆都一点都不好，每天除了来这里，便是孟婆婆那里了。” 林乐杰顺势拉过洪天逸的右手，垫在自己的肩膀后边，“ 不过孟婆婆那里又比这里好，那里有人可以说话，这里每次只有我一个人。”

“ 那现在要去奈何桥吗？” 洪天逸借力将林乐杰往自己的肩颈处拉了拉。

寻着洪天逸的肩膀在肩窝处找了个舒适的位置，将洪天逸腾出的右手握在手心里边，林乐杰边把玩着边开口。

“ 不用，以后都不去了。”

“ 为什么？”

“ 我等的那个人，应该不用来了。”

转头看向自己怀里的林乐杰，此时正揉捏着自己的手指头，洪天逸不解，“ 为什么？”

“ 因为 ”，林乐杰抬起头，对上洪天逸探究的眼神，“ 他现在在我身边。”

洪天逸坐直了身体，有些惊喜，“ 所以，你每次都是在那里等我？”，可是仔细想想又不太对劲，“ 我不需要走奈何桥投胎轮回的。”

“ 曾经有一段时间，我已经想要放弃了，却还想在最后关头再做一次挣扎。” 将洪天逸的手捧在嘴边，林乐杰软软地亲上一口，“ 现在，我又看见了曙光。”

“到底是怎么一回事？”

没有直接回答洪天逸的问题，林乐杰只是将身子坐直，抬起头对着洪天逸薄唇，尝试般舔舐起来。

“ 以后，你会知道的。”

（ 十五 ）

湿润柔软的触感将洪天逸所有极力控制的理智击飞，压抑已久的蠢蠢欲动在洪天逸的脑子里，嘴唇上，心里面，生出一股特别又异样的情绪。这股情绪像疾病一般蔓延，将所有的问题抛之脑后，洪天逸第一次有了想要更多的强烈欲望。

左手环过林乐杰纤细的腰身，右掌贴在林乐杰的脖颈，洪天逸终于放弃原来的细水长流，回击着将林乐杰的红唇舔舐的愈发娇嫩，舌头也蛮横地探进对面人儿的口内，攻城掠地，肆意妄为。

炙热的气息扑面而来，突如其来的入侵让林乐杰有些慌了神，想要挣脱开却被洪天逸的双手紧紧地箍在怀里，在几次徒劳的挣扎后，林乐杰终于放弃抵抗，任由洪天逸一次又一次的追逐着自己的舌尖。

胸腔的气息一点一点被洪天逸消耗在唇齿触碰中，随着时间的蔓延让林乐杰只觉得呼吸不畅，在尝试过自己调整均已失败告终后，林乐杰终于还是将手臂用力从两人之间撑开，拉开这逼人的距离。

急促的呼吸声在这片小小的天地响起，洪天逸看着林乐杰已经有些泛红的脸颊，眼睛里雾蒙蒙一片，本就鲜艳的红唇此时更显娇嫩欲滴，微启着的嘴此时还牵连出一根银丝，最后顺着弯起的嘴角向下滴落。

还有什么能够比得过此时？洪天逸这么问过自己，在得到否定答案后，一个翻身便跨上林乐杰身体上方。

却也真的不忍直接将自己的重量压上去，借着双手撑在林乐杰身体两侧，“ 世间人常问情为何物，我的确是有些不懂，但当我真正知晓 ‘症候来时，正是何时？灯半昏时，月半明时’ ，才明白古人诚不我欺也。”

洪天逸俯下身子，不再似之前一般猛烈，此时只是自林乐杰饱满的额头，一点一点温柔地吻向轻颤的眼睑，高挺的鼻子，最后慢条斯理地将嘴角的银丝舔舐干净。

不再止于此，顺着完美的弧度流连到脖颈，细腻的嫩肉因为衣服的遮挡显得愈发白皙，洪天逸只是轻轻地啾上两口，就已经露出一个个红印。红白相间中，洪天逸的右手已然顺着衣袍的边缘探了进去，在穿过层层衣服阻碍后，如愿以偿地摸上柔软紧致的腰间。

洪天逸还记得当初那个被一根腰带束缚住，盈盈可握的细腰。如今把玩在手间，才愈发感觉到其中的优越。

将中衣撩至胸口，洪天逸低头吻住林乐杰腰侧的软肉，此处或是林乐杰的敏感处，洪天逸发觉，自己每触碰一次，林乐杰的身子都会轻轻地颤动。似是发现了有趣的东西，洪天逸在此处流连的时间格外得久，以致到最后，被难捱的林乐杰一把拉了起来。

“ 嗯？” 洪天逸抬起头，好整以暇地看着林乐杰。

林乐杰也不说话，只是用那双湿漉漉的眼睛回着洪天逸，可是弯下的嘴角显然是对洪天逸刚刚的不满。

“ 好，我不弄那里就是了。” 洪天逸答应的很是爽快。可是下一瞬，洪天逸转移的目标让林乐杰惊出一声呻吟。

是不知何时已经翘起的两颗茱萸，粉嫩的颜色，在早已泛红的躯体上更显特别。当洪天逸将其中一颗完整地含进自己的口内，一遍又一遍反复地吮吸着，林乐杰隐忍已久的声音终是从喉咙处被一点一点挤出来，融进整片天地里。

像是吸食了某种强烈的催化药剂，一把将衣物褪去，洪天逸让自己的身体完全挤进林乐杰的双腿间，裸露的肌肤和大开的身体让林乐杰只觉得一阵泛凉，但更惊慌一些的是此时洪天逸有些泛红的眼睛，像是要把自己生吞了般。

“ 洪天逸！” 林乐杰有些害怕。

“ 别怕，在人世的时候，我已经学过了。” 洪天逸吻回林乐杰的唇，似安抚般将林乐杰想要继续询问的声音一点点吞进自己身体里。

感受到林乐杰终于慢慢安定的情绪，洪天逸伸手终于摸到那个神秘的入口，愈感觉只觉得愈惊叹，这小巧紧致的花口，怎生的到了时候就能为自己打开。可此时依旧稍显干涩的触感到底是让洪天逸清醒了不少，此事莽撞不来。

打定主意后，洪天逸轻轻地弹了弹林乐杰早已直冲天际的欲望，带些力道的触碰让安逸一些的林乐杰直接发出一声吸气的痛呼，怒目着迅速将双手遮挡在自己的欲望前。

“ 呵～ ”，将林乐杰这一些列的可爱反应收在眼底，洪天逸轻轻笑出声，“ 乖，拿开。”

大概是真的被弄疼了，听到此话林乐杰反倒捂的更紧了些。看着依旧皱眉的林乐杰，洪天逸终于还是自己动上了手。

将林乐杰的双手一把抓住反扣上头顶，洪天逸低头一把将那秀气的欲望含进嘴里。温润的口腔和灵活至极的舌尖，在柔软与触碰的双重夹击下，林乐杰只觉得自己已然要失控，但仅存的理智却依旧让林乐杰死死地绷住最后那根弦。

感受到林乐杰的抵死自控，洪天逸显然不想就此罢休。在尝试着将林乐杰的欲望一次又一次的往自己喉咙深处送去后，愈发狭窄的空间挤压着林乐杰满胀的欲望，多来两次，终是让林乐杰缴械投降。一股浓郁的精华喷射而出，最后顺着稍显疲软的前端向下蔓延，在花口处集聚。

先前因为突来的高潮而紧绷的双腿此时已失力摊下，感受到林乐杰此时放松的状态，洪天逸终于将自己已经湿润的手指抵在入口处，尝试着向里探去。此时的花心已经随着之前的高潮自发溢出一些液体，就着这股润滑，洪天逸的手指轻松地探进花心深处。

体内被入侵的异样在释放后的失神中被忽略到最小，直至林乐杰感受到，进入自己内里的物什似乎变大了，强制被撑开的花壁终于有些承受不住。花心内开始自动地收缩，想要将异物挤出去。在尝试几次之后并未见任何成效，反倒是一次一次的收缩中，让异物越陷越深。

林乐杰终是有些难受，抬起上身想要看清到底是什么。只见洪天逸已将自己的三根指头送进自己的身体，这一个抬身反倒让林乐杰愈发清晰地感受到手指在自己身体的缓慢扩张与运动，看着自己的花口已然被指头撑大张开小口，林乐杰捂住脸只觉得羞怯极了。

“ 乖，再来一会儿，呆会儿才不会受伤。” 洪天逸知晓林乐杰脸皮薄，手中的动作倒是没停，只是再度俯下身子吻上林乐杰咬紧地下唇。

“ 嗯...” 口中的呼吸再次被夺走，因着洪天逸的动作，林乐杰只觉得身体中的一股热潮越来越汹涌，随着血液的流动转变自己的全身，滚烫的热度得不到宣泄已然要把自己灼伤，“ 洪...天逸... ”。

听到林乐杰含糊又难忍的语音，洪天逸知道是时候了。随着坚挺的欲望从衣物里放出来，洪天逸才发觉自己也有些难以自持，如若不是害怕林乐杰受伤，洪天逸应当早已扑上去了。就着自己前端溢出的晶莹，洪天逸将自己的欲望打湿，终是抵在了入口处。

感受到一股比自己身体还要炙热的温度靠近自己的最敏感处，仅仅只是一个触摸，林乐杰似乎就已经能够想象得到洪天逸此物尺寸之雄伟，再想到此物要从自己那小小的口子进入到自己的身体内，林乐杰没由得再一阵害怕，以致还未开始，便已经开始想着往上逃。

逃是不可能逃的，握住腰的左手感受到一股向上逃脱的力气，洪天干脆将左手自林乐杰腰下穿过，紧紧地箍住林乐杰的腰身。感受到林乐杰无法挣扎的身体，洪天逸下身一动，坚挺的欲望破开湿润的花心，开始往里前进。

“ 哼... ”, 到底是有区别的，显然比手指头更大，更硬的欲望只是探进一个头，林乐杰就已经痛呼出声。被强行撑开的身体像是遭到重创般，一股接一股的疼痛自下身传来。即使林乐杰已经开始大口吸气想要缓解，却发现并没有什么用处。林乐杰只能死死地咬住自己的唇，以此来分散一些注意力。

进入的瞬间洪天逸就已经感受到了林乐杰蓦然紧绷的身躯，在知晓自己能力的情况下，洪天逸也没有其他法子，只得是停下动作安抚性地将林乐杰紧咬住的唇吻开，边亲吻边摩挲着林乐杰紧绷的身体，想要林乐杰放松一些。

在看到林乐杰皱起的眉头终于有了丝丝缓解，洪天逸再次衔上林乐杰的唇，将原本因为疼痛有些泛白的唇再次舔舐到嫣红水润一片，与此同时腰身再度用力，直至完全进入方才停了下来。

这片温暖的空间让第一次进入的洪天逸只觉得神奇，从未感受过的极至温柔与内里柔嫩的软肉将洪天逸的分身完完全全地包裹住，甚至因为异物的侵入蠕动的愈发频繁，和自己的欲望直接的触碰过后，是一阵又一阵酥麻的快感自分身处传进洪天逸的心口里酥痒到不行，只想加大动作来获取更多。

林乐杰还是红了眼眶，即使洪天逸在进入后也识相地停了下来待林乐杰适应，可这到底不是平常情事之间的水乳交融，洪天逸又有异于常人的尺寸，只让林乐杰觉得全身的注意力都集中在了自己的身后处，除了疼，便再无其他。

听到林乐杰一声又一声自顾吞进肚里的吸气声，洪天逸到底是心疼了，在强力忍住自己即将失控的欲望后，伸出手掌在林乐杰的腿间与腰间轻轻按揉着，只想让林乐杰好受些。从未有过温度变化的酆都，此时却让洪天逸额间的汗滴，一颗颗顺着完美的侧颊滑落。

看着洪天逸紧咬牙关的模样，如今又是这般箭在弦上，不得不发的情况，待自己总算感觉稍微适应些后，林乐杰还是松了口，“ 我...好一些了，你...你动一下吧。”

像是得到了特赦令，林乐杰话音刚落，洪天逸双手便扶住林乐杰的细腰，轻轻地抽动起来。坚硬与柔软的完美结合，在小幅度的触碰下衍生出了一些奇妙的身体反应，自结合处传遍全身的酥麻像是要补偿之前两人受的苦，一波接一波的快感齐齐冲击着两人仅存的理智。

整个小天地只剩下躯体的碰撞声与林乐杰低浅的呻吟。随着时间的推移，洪天逸的动作愈发的大，甚至从喉间发出不自知的低吼声，像是要将所有力气用在林乐杰身上般。碰撞的声音愈发密集，到后来盖过所有声音，在两人之间回响，直至到最后，难以抵抗如此攻势的林乐杰开始高声求饶。

带着哭腔的声线被顶到断断续续，连不成一句完整话的林乐杰只能是用力抓住握在自己腰上的洪天逸的双手，乞求洪天逸能够放过自己片刻，“洪...洪天...逸，你...你...慢点...”

也是从未见过的林乐杰，因为难以承受的情欲而发红的眼眶，连续不断的晶莹自眼角溢出，一颗一颗落进双鬓里，鼻尖因为抑制不住地抽泣而泛红，情到深处，甚至会双手环过洪天逸的脖颈，借力起身，将自己的脑袋深深地抵在洪天逸胸口处，任由自己的身体因为接连不断的高潮而颤抖。

花心内在加剧收缩，柔软的内壁紧紧绞住洪天逸再次膨胀的欲望，饶是英勇如洪天逸，也毫无防备的泄了身子。随着一股滚烫的精华就着原本的位置射进林乐杰内里更深处，感受着因为这股灼热的温度再次轻颤身体的林乐杰，洪天逸只道是醉后不知天在水，满船清梦压星河。

任由自己的分身继续呆在体内将所有精华深深堵在花心里，借着坐起的身姿将已经柔软不像样的林乐杰抱坐在自己腿上，无力的脑袋只能搁在自己的肩上慢慢顺着气。即使不再有其他动作，洪天逸都觉得甚是满足。

坐立的姿势配上自身的重量，林乐杰明显感受到自己体内的物什更深了一些，是从未有过的新程度。又似是不知疲倦，此时分明比之前再硬上几分，将才缓一些的花口又撑的生疼。

双手撑在洪天逸的肩膀上想要借力起身，却因为脱力反倒是让自己重重跌回去，巨大的冲击让林乐杰惊呼出口，高扬的脑袋下，露出那段修长却也被舔舐到面目全非的天鹅颈。

新一轮热潮重新涌上洪天逸的心口，埋首凑近林乐杰的脖颈，借着坐起的姿势，洪天逸抱着林乐杰的腰开始了又一次的征途。

“ 我的乐乐... ”

好在，酆都无日夜，时间更不知是为何物。

待到尽兴时，林乐杰早已沉沉睡去，被洪天逸裹进尚好的衣袍里打横抱进天子殿，徒留古槐底下一片旖旎。

（ 十六 ）

林乐杰醒来时，入眼便是和洪天逸衣袍上如出一辙的忘川花纹床幔，四周空荡却又精致大气的摆设彰显着此处就是洪天逸不常用的寝殿。掀开盖在自己身上的同色系绸被，干净整洁的中衣贴身穿在自己身上，一身清爽利落，显然是被清理过。

赤脚落在地上，看过周遭后，到是一旁的书架上摆着不少古籍文献。抽出一本随意地翻动着，内容没怎么看，旁边零散而稀疏的注译反倒引起了林乐杰的兴趣。

洪天逸进来时，只看见仅着的中衣松松垮垮的穿在林乐杰身上，赤着的雪白双足与黑色的地板形成鲜明的对比，或许是有些凉，此时秀气的脚指头正蜷缩在一起，偶尔才露出一小截贴在地面上。

从背后环过细腰将林乐杰拉进自己的怀里，将自己的脑袋搁在肩膀上，侧身在林乐杰的颈间偷吻过后，洪天逸才开口：“ 看什么呢？”

将手中的书重新插回书架后的林乐杰转身，双手扣住洪天逸的脖颈在其嘴角轻轻啄上一口，“ 没有什么，随便看看。”

一把托起林乐杰的下身将林乐杰抱进怀里，洪天逸让自己的额头抵在林乐杰的额头上，“ 你，是我的乐乐，对吧。”

一双明亮星眸此时盛满了笑意，林乐杰弯唇轻语，“ 是，我是。”

“ 我说的是，你也是第五殿阎罗王的乐乐，对吗？” 洪天逸盯着林乐杰的眼睛，想要知晓林乐杰的所有情绪。

果不其然，是听过后的惊喜又讶异，“ 你想起来了，是吗？”

感受到林乐杰开口声中的愉悦，洪天逸轻轻点头，“ 是，我想起来了。”

“ 什么时候想起来的？”

“ 昨日 ”

“ 昨日？” 林乐杰疑惑地看向洪天逸。

洪天逸嘴角的笑怎么也抑制不住，“ 你哭着说不要，喊我 ‘ 阿逸 ’ 求饶的时候。”

“ 啊啊啊，别说了！” 林乐杰瞬间羞红了脸，捂住洪天逸的嘴巴想要洪天逸闭嘴。

舌尖舔过林乐杰敏感的手心，扣住林乐杰瞬间缩回去的手掌，洪天逸执起凑近自己的嘴边吻了上去，“ 还好你还在。”

“ 幸好。” 林乐杰用力的抱住洪天逸。

幸好，你记起来了。

“ 穿好衣服去见见青老，难为他等了我们这么久。” 将林乐杰重新放回在地上，洪天逸为林乐杰穿上早已备好的青碧色长袍。

“ 青老～ ” 一眼便看见站在天子殿中的熟悉身影，林乐杰快速走上跟前。

“ 公子。” 远不像平常一样的高兴，青老只是担忧的盯着林乐杰。

林乐杰摇摇头，示意着自己没事。

“ 青老。” 跟在林乐杰身后的洪天逸跟着出了声。

不再是原先的拱手弯腰，只见青老端端正正双膝跪地，是品阶最高的跪拜礼，“ 殿下。”

洪天逸连忙将青老扶起，“ 你知道了。”

顺着洪天逸的手臂站直身体，青老点头，“ 今早赏善、罚恶，察查三块令牌异动，最后消失于尘土，想必是殿下这边有了什么变故。”

自腰间取下仅存的那块令牌，上头原本的“阴律”二字赫然变成了一个烫金大字“阎”，洪天逸摩挲着令牌上凸起的字纹，“ 自昨日想起来一些关于我与乐乐之间的一些事情后，总觉得还有些场景在脑子里跑马灯似的一遍一遍快速过着，但也只是个模糊影子，总是不知到底少些什么。”

青老与林乐杰对视一眼，开口问道，“ 殿下，可还有其他有变的地方？”

听闻青老的问话，洪天逸只是将拿在手里的令牌重新放置在掌心，霎时一圈黑气自洪天逸掌心喷涌而出灌进令牌内，不消片刻令牌消失不见，取而代之的是一枚玄石打造的印玺。待印玺成型，一道金光自玺身喷射而出，似寻主般全部重新灌进洪天逸体内。

随着金光在洪天逸周边闪烁，一道难以抗拒的威压以洪天逸为圆心向整个酆都散开，饶是林乐杰青老这般身份的人也被逼得将腰身重重弯下。

如果有人此时能去外头看看，就会发现，整个地府所有阴兵鬼差都已双膝跪地，随之是一道整齐又震耳欲聋的呼声响起：“ 恭迎阎王。”

“ 恭迎阎王。” 林乐杰与青老接过众人的呼声再次开口。

将金光吸进体内，让威压全部散去，洪天逸重新扶起二人，“ 倒是未曾想到，我这近万年来竟是为了这个身份。”

“ 殿下 ，” 青老只是摇头，“ 不止。如今殿下已获阎王印，有些事情自然就可以知晓了。”

“ 十万年前，酆都北阴大帝为收服一个藏在不死之地而被遗漏，吸收不死气后迅速成型的魔帝，暂时失去踪迹。不久之后捎来一道传讯，重启阎王印，掌管酆都。”

洪天逸盯着手中的印玺，掌管酆都，那就意味着是整个地府名副其实的执掌者。

“ 殿下，你可知你之前身份？”

昨日记起的一些东西提及到这个，洪天点头示意，“ 如若不错的话，我应当是十殿阎罗中的第五殿阎罗王。”

“ 是，那大人可还记得些什么？”

似是想到什么有趣的事情，洪天逸看向一旁的林乐杰笑道，“ 我只记得，那时的我，便与乐乐交好。”

“ 殿下，” 青老也跟着望向林乐杰，“ 地府十殿阎罗，共同掌管世间生灵生死存亡及十八层地狱，地位等同。可各人行事准则自有不同，到底是有些暗流涌动。当时上有酆都北阴大帝，倒也能和平共处，相安无事。那时的公子，没有人知晓其真实身份，只知他是跟在大帝身边，颇受大帝喜欢。”

“ 不只是我，” 林乐杰重新挽上青老的臂弯，“ 青老那时也在，只是我不安分，惹出的事情比较多，也更出名一些。”

拍拍林乐杰的手背，青老继续开口，“ 自北阴大帝失去踪影后，深受大帝器重的公子成了香饽饽，只是公子自那时起便放荡不羁，任性的久了，见酆都大帝迟迟未归，其他殿阎罗纷纷散去，只为天子殿内那一席之地暗自筹谋，到最后反倒是殿下您成为了林乐杰的身边人，没有人知道您和公子之间到底发生过什么。”

“ 也没有什么，我只是会陪他徒步爬上酆都罗山顶，数一数每天飘下的落叶。还有忘川河边，每一朵忘川花到底有几瓣。” 洪天逸笑着，想来自己身为第五殿阎罗王之时便做过这样的事情。“后来酆都呆腻了，便和他一起去人世间，看日夜交替，看爱恨因果。”

“ 大人你？” 青老有些诧异。

“ 我只记起这些，和乐乐一起的，所有的开心事情。”

青老眼神复杂地看向林乐杰，后者依旧是嘴角弯弯，小心地摇头。

知晓林乐杰的意思，青老也不再继续多问。

“ 后来大帝重启阎王印讯息传回，有传言便说阎王印在公子身上，自那时起，公子便成为了众矢之的。是殿下您一次又一次将公子护在身后，可到底还是出了纰漏。在一次殿下您被骗出酆都后，其他人还是对公子出了手。等您反应过来之时，酆都已被布下天罗地网，双拳难敌四手，更何况其他人都认为如若殿下您死了少了一个对手那就更好不过了。”

“ 后来呢？” 听到有人想要谋害林乐杰，洪天逸只想将这些胆大之人统统灰飞烟灭。

“ 眼看着殿下您要被联手陨灭于天地间，千钧一发之际，是公子催动了重启阎王印，也算是北阴大帝给公子的特权吧。”

“ 其实也好不到哪去 ”，林乐杰瘪瘪嘴，显然是有些不满，“毕竟，还得把我自己搭进去。”

青老接过话头，“ 当时在场的地府十殿阎王，都被公子身上散出的一阵黑光席卷而去，最后落进存生柱内，开始着千年一次的阎王印考验。换句话说，阎王印重启，殿下您是要在其他殿下手中，抢先得到阎王印得道晋升的。” 

“ 所以，这也是为什么，我千年才能出来一次的原因？” 这个原因洪天逸觉得还算是能接受，但是还是有不对劲的地方，“ 你刚刚说的是十万年，我满打满算，也不过一万年之久。”

“ 地府阎罗，第一殿到第十殿为一轮回，如今已过九个轮回，此时是第十轮回第五殿，正好是殿下您。” 青老继续解释道，“ 如此算来，殿下您万年而已实属正常。”

“ 既如今我已手持阎王印，被尊称一声阎王殿下。那此事是否已然了结？” 洪天逸将林乐杰拉至自己身边，这下总该无人可随意欺辱他了。

“ 阎王作为冥界之王，除阎王印身份象征外，也同样拥有掌管三界万物生死存亡的至高权力，简单来说明目一开便可直视生死，心神一动便可添阴减寿。殿下您可以试试看。”

听及此，洪天逸尝试催动着法力，半晌后却无半点动静。

看到洪天逸一脸无措，青老有些着急，“ 殿下，按照传讯里记载，您的眼睛是看到万物之阳寿年限的。”

再次聚力之后，洪天逸还是摇头，“ 没有什么变化，万物依旧是万物，没有其他东西。”

青老再次看向林乐杰，却发现此事好似在林乐杰的意料之中。

“ 怎么了？” 青老的反应有些反常，洪天逸问道。

“ 无法直视生死，自然就无法添阴减寿。殿下，光有阎王印，不足以认可您这重身份的。” 

“ 无妨 ，我再慢慢寻回这能力便是了。” 洪天逸反倒觉得如今一切皆尚可。

“ 时间不多了。” 青老忧心忡忡，“ 殿下可知，十轮回结束却未成的第一殿至第四殿殿下如今在哪？”

“ 左不过是回到存生柱了。”

“ 万年为一劫，他们... ” 青老刚想告知，却被林乐杰拦了下来。

“ 没错，万年为一劫，所以这次他们没有那么容易从存生柱里出来了，没有人会知道下一次什么时候能见到他们。” 林乐杰背对着青老冲青老摆摆手，对洪天逸说到：“ 为了和我们一直待在一起 ，洪天逸你一定要快一些，在第十轮回结束之前，得到直视生死，添阴减寿的能力可好？”

看到洪天逸点头，青老终是将所有话语重新咽了回去。

（ 十七 ）

得到阎王印，被游魂鬼差尊称一句阎王殿下的洪天逸，和以往做阴律司大人时并未有何不同。只是从前时常在天子殿呆着的人，如今总爱和林乐杰成双成对一起折腾。

也翻阅过一些古籍，北阴大帝传回的讯息也在青老那翻来覆去查过很多遍，却没有哪里提及到解决之法。随着时间的推移，洪天逸也只能是相信船到桥头自然直，顺其自然便作罢。

“ 公子，殿下这第十轮回就要结束，可是却毫无任何表明殿下能直视生死，添阴减寿的迹象。” 终于在一个空缺处找到独自一人的林乐杰，青老忍不住询问，“ 这可如何是好？”

林乐杰反倒是老神在在，“ 这地府中，与生死阴寿相关的东西，青老你也是很熟悉的。”

“ 难到？” 青老难以置信。

“ 哼。” 此时的林乐杰方才有了一些其他的情绪，“ 想要得到一些什么，必然是要付出点什么的。”

听懂了林乐杰话下之意的青老，突然间不知该说什么是好，“ 那...”

“ 不是还有一些时间吗？” 林乐杰转身离开，“ 我再陪陪洪天逸。”

林乐杰和洪天逸又开始往人世间跑，哪儿好看去哪里，哪儿好玩去哪里。泰山之巅的日出，黄山霞海的日落，热闹喧嚣的庙会，盛况非凡的娶亲。

在看到那对红衣新人夫妻对拜，天地认证之时，洪天逸竟也在围观的人群中吻向早已吃喜宴吃到喜上眉梢的林乐杰。

“ 嗯...你干嘛？” 被吓到的林乐杰连刚塞进嘴里的一瓣橘子都来不及咽下。

“ 沾沾新人的喜气，我也是想要和你长长久久的。” 洪天逸回答得很是坦诚。

“ 那你离这第十轮回的期限还有几天？”

洪天逸粗略一算，倒也不在意，“ 左不过就这几日了。”

“ 唉...” 将手中的橘子放下，抬起衣袖将洪天逸不小心沾染上橘子汁水的嘴角擦干净，林乐杰握紧洪天逸的手掌，“ 来，我们回去。”

不是天子殿，是酆都罗山顶，古槐树下。

踮起脚，林乐杰自洪天逸的额头吻下，接着是真挚的眉眼，挺拔的鼻骨，和最后那热烈如火焰的唇。

“ 我是中意你的，从你是第五殿阎罗王的时候就开始了。” 

听到算是林乐杰第一次的表明心意，洪天逸显得惊喜又激动，“ 我... ”

“ 嘘.. ” 林乐杰压住洪天逸想要说话的念头，倾身靠进洪天逸的胸口。

“ 一定要将我找回来的呀。” 就着身体的姿势，林乐杰环住洪天逸的腰身，“ 不过没办法也无妨，不要伤了自己。”

如此奇怪的话语让原本欣喜的洪天逸眉头一皱，想要将林乐杰拉开好好问一问，却未料让林乐杰先了手。

从洪天逸的怀抱里退出来，林乐杰看向站在自己眼前的心上人，一阵黑光剧烈地从林乐杰身上溢出，最后汇成两团黑色阴影。

“ 洪天逸...”

在这两道黑色阴影迅速射进洪天逸双眸之中时，林乐杰的身影也瞬间消散，化作一阵青色光点弥漫在天地间，直至不见任何踪迹。

顾不上眼睛里的异样，洪天逸快速走上前，“ 乐乐？” 

空荡荡的山顶上哪还有其他人。

洪天逸绕了古槐树三圈，连树枝上都没有放过。

能藏身的地方就这么点大，怎么人就不见了。

“ 乐乐？” 洪天逸不死心地对着空气喊了一声，如果是新游戏怎么连游戏规则都不说明白。

寂静的空间里只剩下洪天逸自己在周边盘旋的回声。

“ 林乐杰！” 

依旧无人回应。

蓦然，一片菩提叶，自空中缓缓飘下，落进洪天逸的掌心。

TBC


End file.
